


Sokka arranges a Pride Parade

by BonkinSurfboard



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bisexual Disaster Sokka (Avatar), Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Bisexual Suki (Avatar), Bisexual Ty Lee (Avatar), Bisexual Zuko (Avatar), Bisexuality, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Azula (Avatar), Lesbian Toph Beifong, M/M, Multi, Pansexual Aang (Avatar), Polyamory, Pride, Pride Parades, Trans Zuko (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonkinSurfboard/pseuds/BonkinSurfboard
Summary: Zuko has to go to a meeting, but that's boring, so Sokka cancels it and organizes a Pride Parade with the rest of the Gaang
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Suki/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Suki/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Sokka arranges a Pride Parade

_Sokka_ _walks into_ _Zuko's_ _room_

Sokka: Flameo, hotguy!

_Zuko_ _chokes on his tea_

Sokka: "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!

Zuko: "It's alright, you just caught me by surprise."

Sokka: "We've been dating for a while. I thought you'd expect this by now."

_Zuko_ _almost faints_

_He forgot that he and_ _Sokka_ _have been dating for months_

Sokka: "Zuko! Are you okay?!"

Zuko: "Yeah, I just forgot..."

Sokka: "So, when's that meeting going to happen?"

Zuko: "Next week, on the first day near daytime. Why?"

Sokka: "Do you _really_ have to go to this stupid meeting?"

Zuko: "Yes! It's important for the Fire Nation's future!"

_Sokka_ _sighs deeply_

Sokka: "Fine."

Sokka, muttering to himself: "I'll find a way to get you out of the meeting."

_A day later,_ _Sokka_ _talks to someone_

Sokka: "So what's the meeting _really_ about?"

Azula: "Do you _really_ want to know?"

Sokka: "Yes!"

Azula: "It's about the cabbage protection law."

_Sokka_ _is shocked_

Sokka: "How is _that_ important?!"

Azula: "Well, you know Zuzu. He treats every meeting seriously."

Sokka: "Well, I have a plan to get him out."

Azula: "I'm not going to cover for him. I have to go to the pride parade with Ty Lee."

Sokka: "That's why I want to get him out!"

Azula: "I _knew_ you liked Zuzu!"

Sokka: "Well, what if I cancel the meeting on the Fire Lord's behalf?"

Azula: "I guess that could work."

_The day of the meeting arrives_

_Zuko_ _is ready to enter the room, but he notices a note on the door_

_It reads: Meeting cancelled! (Requested by Ambassador Sokka on the Fire Lord's Behalf)_

Zuko: "What are you planning, Sokka?"

_Sokka_ _pops out from behind_

Sokka: "What?! The meeting's cancelled?"

Zuko: "I guess so."

Sokka: "So, Zuko. Do you have anything to do today?"

Zuko: "Well, I-"

_His speaking is interrupted by the sound of fireworks_

_Sokka_ _throws a shirt at him_

_It's the flag for gay men_

_Sokka_ _also hands him a Trans button and_

Sokka: "Here, put these on!"

_Sokka_ _quickly puts his on_

_It's a Bi flag_

_He also puts makeup of the flag onto his face_

_He turns to_ _Zuko_

Sokka: "Don't move, I need to make sure this is perfect..."

_He puts_ _facepaint_ _of the Trans flag onto_ _Zuko's_ _face_

Zuko: "What is this for?"

Sokka: "I'll tell you soon, just get out here!"

_Zuko_ _puts on the clothes and buttonbutton_

_Immediately,_ _Zuko_ _is shocked at what he says_

_Somebody passing waves a banner that reads Ba Sing Se Pride Parade_

_The rest of the_ _Gaang_ _are there_

_Toph_ _and_ _Azula_ _are wearing the lesbian flag,_ _Katara_ _, Suki, and Ty Lee are decked out in Bi flags,_ _Aang_ _is waving around a Pan flag_

_Momo is flying around waving the rainbow, while Appa is flying a banner with the rainbow on it_

Zuko: "How did you-"

Sokka: "Zuko, I planned the invasion on the Day of Black Sun. Surely I could organize a pride parade."

Zuko: "Sokka... thank you."

Sokka: "Most of the credit goes to the others. Aang and Ty Lee put up the posters, while Momo dropped flyers around the city. Katara icebended a statue advertising this parade, and Toph and Teo flew on Appa and dropped flyers everywhere. Even Azula helped. She was the one who gave me the idea to be honest."

Zuko: "Wow. I just..."

Sokka: "Now, come on. Let's go celebrate the Fire Nation's first pride parade."

_They kiss_

_It's soft, gentle, and tender._

_Sokka_ _saved_ _Zuko_ _from one of his low points, and now thanks to_ _Sokka_ _, he feels safe. He doesn't have to hide who he is around anyone._

**Author's Note:**

> IT TOOK ME 22 MINUTES TO WRITE THIS IS THIS NATURAL HEL P


End file.
